Victoria y Pip contra los corsarios berberiscos
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: Victoria y Pip, junto con sus aliados, Diana, Kula, Ángel, K, Whip, K9999 y Máxima, irán contra los corsarios del imperio Otomano, comandados por Tulbancain y de varios secuaces; las parejas son Pip x Victoria, K x Kula, con K9999 x Ángel, puede haber lemon
1. Chapter 1

Nota del autor: Vuelvo a escribir un fic de Hellsing, pero esta vez un crossover con el juego King of Fighters; aquí voy a poner los personajes que quiero y lo hago a mi estilo. Una cosa, esta historia esta hecha personalmente por mí, así que no se lo tomen tan en serio, así me expreso.

I

Corría el año 1631, el corsario de origen holandés, llamado Murat Reis, asolaba las costas del sur del Viejo Continente, atacando naves y costas, pero el botín mas preciado por los corsarios del Imperio Otomano eran los esclavos, que los necesitaban para remar sus galeras o reclutarlos a las fuerza en su ejercito.

Así poco, había atravesado las Columnas de Hércules y se adentro en el océano Atlántico y su acto mas feroz fue el ataque a la ciudad irlandesa de Baltimore.

Esto afecto la rutina de la joven Victoria, que era una huérfana que trabajaba día y noche para poder subsistir en las costas de esa parte del reino de Inglaterra, que en esos tiempos era gobernado por el despótico Carlos I.

Para cambiar un poco, y por el temor de los piratas de religión musulmana, decidió enlistarse en la marina, donde tuvo que vestir de hombre.

Cuando cruzo el estrecho de Gibraltar, conoció en una fragata a una mujer llamada Diana, que estaba de compañía de su hija adoptiva Kula, que era muy tímida; y con ella viajaba la ñapanga albina de nombre Ángel, poco después entablaron una amistad y ella Victoria le decía:

-Por la amenaza de los piratas musulmanes, decidí formar parte de la marina real inglesa y combatir a esos barbaros-

-No digas eso, mencionar a esos piratas trae mala suerte, además se lo que hacen con las mujeres…las convierten en sus esclavas-Dijo Diana.

-No os preocupéis, yo se pelear y si uno de los lacayos del sultán nos atacan, yo les daré su merecido-Dijo con coraje Ángel.

Ellas estaban reunidas en la cabina del capitán de barco, por ser las pasajeras más importantes de a bordo, que era una nave con la bandera del rey Felipe III de España.

La rutina estaba a punto de cambiar. En el horizonte se aproximaban tres naves de vela latina, que no eran más que naves tripuladas por los corsarios berberiscos.

A bordo de la fragata, el vigía avisto las naves que se aproximaban a todo remo, ya que los capataces daban latigazos a los remeros para avanzar más rápido.

Llegando hacia la fragata, estaban listos para disparar los cañones de proa, que solo podía disparar de forma certera, pero los españoles estaban dispuestos a defender su bajel, ya que los soldados y marineros preparaban sus armas y los cañones.

El capitán fue a su cabina y les dijo a las pasajeras:

-No se muevan de aquí, nos van a atacar los berberiscos, tengan cuidado-

-Dios mío, tendremos que defendernos de esas bestias, por eso tenemos armas escondidas-Dijo Diana.

-Bien hecho, amiga-Le dijo Ángel.

Cuando los musulmanes disparaban sus cañones hacia el casco de su presa, sus capitanes ordenaron avanzar más para envestirlos mediante el pesado espolón de la proa de sus naves.

Pese que los españoles disparaban sus armas, nada pudieron para evitar la embestida de las naves piratas. Una vez envestido, los corsarios se lanzaban hacia el bajel enemigo, otros disparaban con armas de fuego y otros con arcos y flechas, que causaron estragos entre las victimas.

Los corsarios se les venían encima, pero el capitán de la fragata aun resistía con oficiales y soldados sobre la cubierta de alcázar, pero el enemigo ingreso al castillo de popa y sorprendieron a las pasajeras, pero estas pudieron defenderse. Victoria disparaba sus pistolas; Diana usaba su florete; Kula se defendía con su estoque y Ángel les daba golpes y patadas.

Pero la defensa del alcázar iba a caer, ya que los corsarios diezmaron a varios soldados, y algunos oficiales estaban muertos, y abordo uno de los capitanes que se enfrento al capitán español, pero como el turco llevaba una cimitarra, lo despojo de su espada y le hundió el acero de su cimitarra al español.

Sin embargo, la suerte les sonreía a los musulmanes ya que los cristianos que estaban vivos se rindieron. Como el enemigo comenzaba a saquear la fragata y llevando a los prisioneros a sus galeras; las cuatro pasajeras salieron de la cabina y bajaron en un bote que estaba colgado y huyeron de los musulmanes.

Mientras se alejaban, observaban como los piratas pillaban la fragata,; cuando estaban mas alejadas, miraban como quemaban el bajel.

Victoria pregunto:

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-

-Vamos hacia España, vamos a necesitar ayuda de ellos-Dijo Diana.

Asi, las cuatro mujeres tomaron los remos del bote y se dirigieron hacia la costa española, pero Diana sabia sobre que uno de los secuaces del pirata Murat, era un europeo que se paso del bando de los otomanos, se llamaba Alambra Tulbancain; hace poco ese cristiano renegado había tomado una nave europea a la que lo adapto a sus necesidades e izo la bandera turca, para que forme parte de la flota del sultán Mustafá I.


	2. Chapter 2

II

En la ciudad de Cartagena; el conde Francisco Valdez invito a los personajes mas importantes de la localidad a un banquete, y cuando finalizaron les ofreció un espectáculo de esgrima. Entre ellos estaban el mercenario francés Pip Bernadotte; el espadachín K9999; el ñapango K'; el musculoso Máxima y la mujer que dominaba el uso del látigo Whip.

Los mercenarios demostraban sus ataques hacia los muñecos de practica, aunque el francés que era tuerto tenia buena puntería; K' hacia lo mismo, pero K9999 mostraba sus feroces ataques que cortaba los muñecos; Máxima era muy fuerte y podía levantar pesos pesados, aunque Whip, sus latigazos dejaban boquiabierto a los espectadores.

Entre los invitados estaban el ambicioso concejal Goenitz, que no le daba importancia a los actos de los mercenarios, pero este guardaba un gran secreto: era cómplice del corsario Tulbancain, y pensaba matar al conde para entregar Cartagena a los otomanos.

Pero otro noble, era Nameless, otro de piel morena y gran rival de Goenitz, ya que desconfiaba de el, aunque se encargaba de administrar las fuerzas militares.

Finalizando con el espectáculo, aparecieron Diana, Kula, Victoria y Ángel, que le traía una impactante noticia al conde:

-Hola, por favor deben ayudarnos, estábamos viajando y los berberiscos nos atacaron-Dijo Victoria.

-No os preocupéis, mis sirvientes las llevaran a un cuarto para que se repongan-Dijo el conde.

-Muchas gracias, que amable-Dijo Kula.

Pero en ese momento, el francés se fijo en Victoria y al parecer, se enamoraron a primera vista, lo mismo Kula con K', y Ángel miraba a K9999.

En la habitación, los mercenarios visitaron a las mujeres, y Pip le hablaba a Victoria:

-Hola linda, gusto en conocerte-

-Oh, muchas gracias-Dijo ruborizada.

-Mira, yo también voy a combatir a los berberiscos, ya que son una peste-

-Bien, cuando nos repongamos, iremos con ustedes, quisiera vengarme de esos barbaros-

-Bien, estas contratada-

Incluso K' mostro su caballerosidad a Kula con un beso en la mano, y le izo también a Diana, mientras que K9999 le dijo a Ángel:

-Eres bella, morena-

-Oh gracias-Respondió.

A solas, Goenitz fue a conversar con uno de los emisarios de Tulbancain, era Krizalid, y el concejal le dijo:

-Los mercenarios han llegado, tengan mucho cuidado-

-No te preocupes, nos instalamos en un lugar secreto de la costa española, donde hemos levantado un campamento, ahí donde tenemos a los prisioneros y ahí desembarcan los musulmanes a comprar a los esclavos, hasta ahora tenemos buenas ventas-Dijo Krizalid.

-Bien, si van a atacar algún poblado costero, procuren hacerlo bien, pronto vendrán los mercenarios que yo encargue, que se les será mucho de ayuda-

-Excelente, yo debo volver a la guarida, dentro de poco atacaremos un poblado, hasta luego-Se despidió y desapareció de vista.

Cuando las mujeres se repusieron, se presentaron ante el conde que les entrego las patentes de corso, lo cual ordenaba atacar cualquier nave con bandera berberisca u otomana. Después se unieron a los mercenarios que iban a partir en una embarcación pequeña, y acompañados de Nameless.

Luego de preparar los víveres, la ropa y las armas, partieron en busca de los corsarios berberiscos, pero como eran valientes, estaban preparados para atacar pasando al abordaje.

Pero Goenitz se entero de la partida, y planeaba dar el aviso a los berberiscos antes de que descubran de la guarida secreta.

Apenas empiezo…..esperen un poco, vendrán mas capítulos.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: me equivoque, en 1631 reinaba Felipe IV en España.

III

Mientras navegaban en la pinaza hacia el asentamiento de los berberiscos, Nameless le indicaba lo que tenían que hacer si llegaban a ese lugar:

-Escuchad chicos, para que no sospechen de que somos cristianos, tendremos que vestid como ellos-

-Si, además cuando sea el momento, podremos liberad a los esclavos-Dijo K'.

-Además los esclavos podrían unirse a nosotros-Dijo Kula.

-Claro, además podemos contar con la ayuda de los corsarios de Malta, yo conozco a varios de sus miembros y me dijeron que cuando haya problemas vendrían a darnos una mano-Dijo Pip.

-Excelente, supe que ellos tratan de igual manera a los musulmanes en sus galeras-Dijo Victoria.

-Se lo merecen-Dijo Ángel.

En la guarida, los berberiscos habitaban en las carpas que levantaron, mientras que los prisioneros estaban atados en postes al aire libre, mientras que los piratas deambulaban por su asentamiento, otros bebían alcohol y otros fumaban narguile.

Los jefes y oficiales conversaban en la carpa mayor sobre los posibles ataques de los mercenarios del conde:

-Me avisaron que los mercenarios han llegado-

-Al parecer, hay un traidor entre ellos-

-Si, dice que si nos ayuda, el va a entregar Cartagena al imperio Otomano-

-Pero si hace eso, las demás naciones cristianas unirán fuerzas y se nos vendrán encima-

En ese momento, apareció Tulbancain, acompañado de sus capitanes y de Krizalid, y les dijo:

-Paciencia, aquel traidor traerá a sus mercenarios que son mas poderosos que ellos, además traigo mas prisioneros para ser vendidos, pero supe que había mujeres de un barco que mis oficiales atacaron y huyeron, además de los ricos pagan mucho por las mujeres, y las mas bellas van a parar hacia el harén-

-Más le vale, no vaya a ser que sepan que estamos aquí, además los corsarios de Malta le darían una mano al rey Felipe IV-

-No os preocupéis, no les tememos a los caballeros de Malta-Dijo Krizalid.

-Igual, ahora debo partir, hasta luego caballeros-Se retiro Tulbancain.

Nameless sabia más o menos donde estaba la guarida, como estaban a pocos metros de su destino, desembarcaron y se pusieron las vestimentas de los musulmanes para pasar desapercibidos.

Después llegaron hacia la guarida, y los de ahí los miraban con malos ojos, ya que a veces desconfiaban de sus clientes, y porque la vestimenta árabe era un buen disfraz para los cristianos.

Uno de los guardianes les interrogo y Pip respondió:

-Somos unos viajeros, no más-

Cuando les dejaron pasar, vieron a su alrededor prisioneros maltratados, y mal alimentados, y para su disgusto: vieron como decapitaban a algunos cautivos, y sus cabezas estaban apiladas; otros eran quemados; otros estaban empalados y lo peor; uno de ellos que probablemente quiso huir, fue atado a cuatro naves, que cuando estas se movían lo despedazaron; Victoria y Kula se impactaron por el desgarrador grito de dolor del pobre reo.

Pero Pip era mujeriego, y quiso ingresar a una de las carpas que era como un harén, pero uno de los eunucos le prohibió el ingreso.

Mientras que K9999 les dijo a sus compañeros:

-Escuchad, el franchute ha llamado a los corsarios de Malta, dentro de poco vendrán para aquí-

Y era cierto, una galera bien armada con cañones y con soldados bien entrenados se aproximaba a la guarida de los berberiscos, su jefe era el caballero Marco.

Pero lo que hizo enojar a K', fue que Kula y su madre adoptiva eran molestadas por tres piratas, y en ese momento, Whip azoto a uno y Máxima empujo al segundo, mientras que Diana le dio vuelta la cara al tercero.

y esa agresión no hizo mas que sorprender a los musulmanes que los miraban con malos ojos, pero de repente Pip, Victoria, K9999 y Ángel se quitaron los disfraces, desenvainaron sus espadas y se enfrentaron a los piratas.

Por el ruido, llamo la atención a los jefes y uno de ellos les gritaba:

-Matad a esos intrusos-

Durante el combate, Kula, Diana y Nameless aprovecharon a quitar las cadenas los esclavos, y estos cogieron algunas armas y se lanzaron violentamente contra sus captores.

Victoria daba golpes con su puño y su arma a sus oponentes, aunque Ángel dejaba fuera de combate con sus ataques.

Pip usando una pistola y una espada mato a cualquiera que se le opuso, pero K9999 era letal con sus ataques.

Algunos piratas quisieron huir a sus galeras, pero algunos esclavos se les impidieron, pero los jefes y oficiales no tuvieron otra que desenvainar sus alfanjes y cimitarras contra los intrusos

Y en ese momento, apareció la galera de los corsarios malteses, con el cañón de proa abrió fuego contra los que huían, y a todo remo, envistió una de las naves; pero sin dañar a los esclavos, uno de los cañonazos destrozo una de las tiendas, matando a varios piratas.

Poco después, bajaron en bote y se unieron a la batalla, pero con los mercenarios que diezmaron a los piratas, los berberiscos se rindieron, pero algunos oficiales que humillados por la derrota, se hundieron las espadas el vientre, los que estaban vivos fueron hechos prisioneros, aunque incluso las odaliscas fueron liberadas.

Marco se volvió a encontrar con Pip y le dijo:

-Bien hecho camarada, cuando quieras llamadnos, así podremos venced a los enemigos de Cristo-

-Cuando quieras-Le respondió.

Mientras los esclavos y los malteses se llevaban a los prisioneros; mercenarios se quedaron en los alrededores a descansar un poco.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Tulbancain estaba descansando en otro lugar, con su nave y las demás galeras; y la tranquilidad del lugar fue interrumpida por un mensajero que le trajo la impactante noticia de que la guarida fue descubierta, y que fue arrasada por los mercenarios, y con ayuda de los corsarios malteses.

Esto no hizo más que enfurecer al jefe pirata, y mientras Krizalid calmaba su rabia, dijo:

-Sera mejor que Goenitz traiga a sus mercenarios, porque dentro de poco voy a atacar una de las poblaciones que esta a unos metros-

-De acuerdo capitán, voy a llamarle-Dijo Krizalid.

Mientras su oficial iba por el concejal, uno de los corsarios le dijo:

-A Murat no le va a gustar esto-

-No me interesa, si mis ataques son exitosos, el sultán me nombrara capitán general, pero tendré que hacer desaparecer a Murat-Contesto Tulbancain y dejo sin habla al marinero.

Mientras Krizalid iba por el concejal a lomo de caballo, fue detenido por tres extraños encapuchados, pero el oficial desenvaino su alfanje y les dijo en forma desafiante:

-¿Quién quiere morir primero?-

Y detrás de un árbol apareció el concejal, que le hablo:

-Que gran sorpresa, no te preocupes, son amigos, son los mercenarios que te prometí; son Geese, Krauser y Mr. Big ; ellos los acompañaran en su próximo ataque-

-Ya era hora, porque el capitán atacara uno de los poblados, y además estamos de malas, ya que los mercenarios y los corsarios malteses atacaron nuestro asentamiento-

Volviendo a la nave insignia, Goenitz presento a sus mercenarios, pero Tulbancain no iba a participar del próximo ataque, sino que el jefe de la expedición seria uno de sus capitanes de una de sus galeras, y el jefe le dijo:

-Que tus mercenarios vayan con ellos, y no quiero errores-

Mientras la galera se dirigía a su expedición, el concejal ya quería llevar a cabo lo de matar al conde y de la entrega de Cartagena a los berberiscos.

Los mercenarios que pararon a descansar en un lugar desolado, fueron a tomarse un baño en un arroyo; los hombres ya se habían bañado y ahora el turno de las mujeres; Nameless, K9999, Maxima y K' conversaban con las toallas puestas, mientras sus vestimentas se secaban, ya que aprovecharon para lavarlas; el tuerto espiaba a sus compañeras detrás de la vegetación, y su jefe de expedición le decía:

-Ten cuidado, podrían atacarte-

-No te preocupes, yo se como hacer para que no me descubran-Respondió.

Las mujeres se divertían en el baño, aunque Diana y Kula ocultaban su cuerpo bajo el agua, observo como Whip se aseaba, lo que comenzó a excitarse, pero lo que mas le gusto fue ver los cuerpos desnudos de Victoria y Ángel:

-Esa Victoria es toda una belleza-Pronuncio en silencio.

Poco después, decidieron preparar la comida, y preparar la mesa para almorzar; cuando todos estaban reunidos, disfrutaron de los platos preparados por Diana, y ahí juntaron sus vasos y brindaron por una mejor expedición.

Los berberiscos se dirigieron hacia una de las aldeas costeras como lo había ordenado su jefe. Era un atardecer, y los aldeanos se preparaban para terminar sus labores diarias, y como los pescadores volvían de su trabajo en el mar, uno de ellos avisto la galera de los berberiscos y dio la alarma a todos los habitantes, lo que comenzaron a asustarse y comenzar a huir para no ser tomados como esclavos, pero los menos temerosos preparaban sus armas para la defensa.

El primer grupo de piratas desembarco y se encontró con los defensores, ambos bandos lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo, y con su coraje pudieron vencer a algunos, pero eso era el principio, ya que les siguieron dos botes mas, y un tercero venían Geese, Krauser y Mr. Big; que con sus ataques dejaron fuera de combate a los defensores, que habían luchado heroicamente.

Los atacantes penetraban en la aldea, y se encontraron con algunos defensores que dispararon con sus armas de fuego, eliminando a varios piratas, pero como ya no había tiempo de recargar las armas, tuvieron que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, y ahí los mercenarios los derrotaron fácilmente: Geese noqueaba a sus oponentes con golpes y patadas; Krauser pateaba letalmente y Big daba palazos.

Los aldeanos, como las mujeres, los ancianos y los niños huían hacia los bosques cercanos, pero fueron alcanzados por los piratas que disparaban sus armas para asustarlos, y con el miedo a los tiros, se rindieron; pero unos pocos lograron esconderse en el bosque.

El capitán de la galera, llamado Abbas, les dijo a los prisioneros:

-Atención cristianos, si no se resisten no les haremos daños, pero nos quedaremos en su aldea hasta que su gobierno pague el rescate, una vez pagado nos iremos sin hacerles daño-

No discutieron nada, y fueron todos encadenados, y eso que separaron a las mujeres de los hombres; además los tres mercenarios festejaban con vino junto con los piratas.

Los que se habían escondido, huyeron en silencio y fueron en busca de ayuda, por ahí, en las aldeas cercanas.


	5. Chapter 5

V

Los aldeanos que pudieron huir de las garras de los berberiscos se encontraron con los mercenarios que se estaban preparando para embarcarse en su pinaza, y uno de ellos desgano lo sucedido:

-Ayudadnos, los berberiscos han atacado nuestra aldea, quisimos defendernos pero ellos tenían como mercenarios a tres europeos que noquearon a varios de los nuestros, y aun siguen ahí-

-Rayos, parece que hay un traidor que esta ayudando a los berberiscos, debemos saber quien es y deshacernos de el-Dijo K'.

-Cuando pueda llamo a los corsarios de Malta, debemos detenerlos antes de que sigan atacando a los aldeanos-Pronuncio Pip.

Mientras se embarcaban en la pinaza, iban preparando sus armas para enfrentarse a los corsarios que aun seguían estando en la aldea, esperando que paguen el rescate.

Cuando llegaron, escondieron su embarcación y fueron sigilosamente hacia donde estaban los piratas, en el camino, Victoria y Ángel noquearon a algunos que deambulaban ebrios, incluso Máxima Y K' a unos pocos que estaban pasados de copa.

Abbas, junto con algunos oficiales y los tres mercenarios, estaban reunidos en la taberna del lugar; sus prisioneros estaban atados afuera, las mujeres y los niños estaban encerrados en el deposito del edificio.

Pero les llamo la atención algunos ruidos extraños que escuchaban afuera, como los golpes que les daban a sus hombres. Y para su sorpresa, K', Máxima, Whip, K9999, Kula, Diana y Ángel ingresaron; y ahí Abbas ordeno:

-Matadles-

Los berberiscos se lanzaron contra ellos y lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo; K', Máxima y Ángel daban golpes y patadas, noqueando a sus oponentes; Whip derrotaba fácilmente con latigazos; K9999, Diana y Kula se enfrentaban con sus espadas, y el joven no dejaba títeres con cabeza, ya que varios de sus oponentes perecieron por sus ataques.

De repente aparecieron Geese, Krauser y Mr. Big; el primero dio tremendos ataques hacia Máxima, K' y Ángel, aunque se defendieron, sus golpes fueron tremendos; K9999 ataco al segundo, pero con sus patadas quedo noqueado; Diana y Kula intentaron vencer al tercero, pero con sus palazos, las hizo tirar al suelo, y ni siquiera se avergonzó por golpearlas; aunque Whip se enfureció al ver que golpeaban a las mujeres, y ella dio latigazos a los tres, aunque se les venía encima.

En ese momento aparecieron Victoria, Pip y Nameless; la chica le dio un tremendo golpe en la cara a Geese; el francés le dio una patada a Krauser en el vientre y Nameless, con su martillo, dejo a Big en el suelo. Sus refuerzos se encargaron de liberar a los prisioneros.

El jefe de la expedición les dijo a los mercenarios:

-Ahora que les dimos su merecido, nuestros compañeros tomaran su revancha-

Sus compañeros se repusieron y se lanzaron contra los tres; Máxima y K' le encajaron violentos golpes a Geese, y Ángel le dio una patada en la cara que lo dejo inconsciente; Krauser se abalanzo contra K9999, pero este le dio un latigazo y sacando su espada, le hundió en el vientre; Kula y Diana pudieron despojar a Big de sus palos, y Whip lo azoto con su látigo y la joven tomo valor y le atravesó con su espada al mercenario.

Pip y Victoria se lanzaron contra Abbas y sus oficiales, pero ambos pudieron abatirlos con sus ataques; los esclavos pudieron estar librarse y se lanzaron contra Abbas y lo lincharon, hasta que uno de ellos tomo su cimitarra y se lo hundió en el torso.

Luego de atender a los heridos, los aldeanos se repusieron y volvieron a sus casas, además, luego de pillar la galera berberisca, recuperaron sus bienes que se les fueron hurtados, y agradecieron a los mercenarios de haberlos ayudado en el ataque de los piratas.

Ya viene el final, aguanten.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

En secreto, Goenitz subió a la nave insignia de Tulbancain, y pregunto por sus mercenarios, pero comenzaron a discutir:

-No han vuelto, ni siquiera Abbas-Le contesto.

-No es posible, debieron ser esos mercenarios o los caballeros de Malta-Dijo el concejal.

-Mire Goenitz, ya no voy a soportar mas errores, además usted es un traidor para su patria-

-Y usted también, se paso para el lado de los corsarios del Islam-

-Bueno, pero lo hice para no vivir la inmunda vida de los esclavos, ahí los veo, todos débiles, y con pocas esperanzas de vida-

-¿Qué dirá su sultán acerca de esto?-

-Mi sultán es un retrasado mental, apenas sabe leer e ir al baño-

De repente Krizalid interrumpió la conversación y poniéndole el acero de su cimitarra en el cuello, le dijo:

-Mira, si algo nos pasa, algo te pasara a ti, y será tu peor error-

-Como sea-Respondió.

Los mercenarios se fueron a donde estaban los corsarios malteses, acampando en una costa y preparándose para el último ataque. Pip subió a la galera de Marco para conversar y le conto su plan:

-Así será el ataque definitivo a Tulbancain: algunos avanzaran con botes, y ustedes a bordo de la galera abrirán fuego contra las galeras berberiscas, y mientras que yo y mis camaradas abordaremos la nave insignia-

-Estupendo-Respondió Marco.

Mientras los corsarios disfrutaban del banquete; K' aprovecho a charlar con Kula:

-Veo que eres tímida, pero no te preocupes, yo podre cuidarte-

-Bueno, tú me gustas, y estoy dispuesta a luchar por ti-Respondió.

-Bien así, se habla-Dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla; ella se quedo ruborizada.

Diana, Maxima, Nameless y Whip dormían, y en ese momento, Ángel se andaba besuqueando con K9999 a escondidas.

Pip estaba preparándose para dormir, y en ese momento apareció Victoria y le dijo:

-Bueno, usted es una gran persona, y yo siempre estuve viviendo en la infelicidad, porque perdí a mis padres cuando era chica, además trabajaba duro y nuestro rey ni siquiera nos daba una mano, y ahora que he salido de mi nación quisiera hacer mi vida con usted-

-Tranquila, a mi no me cae bien el rey español, ya que tiene cara de nabo, además yo estaré siempre contigo para protegerte, además eres bella-Le respondió.

-Gracias, yo lo amo, Bernadotte-

Ambos se quitan la ropa, y estando piel a piel se besan, se acarician y se aman apasionadamente, en su carpa, sin ser molestados por nadie. Cuando se acomodan para dormir, ambos se juraron amor eterno.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Los mercenarios y los corsarios malteses se prepararon para hacer frente a la flota de Tulbancain; se prepararon con acuerdo al plan de Pip: los botes iban a ir primero y detrás de ella, la galera que atacara después. Victoria y sus compañeros iban en la pinaza, preparados para lanzarse al ataque.

Los berberiscos lo estaban esperando con su flota; además que Goenitz estaba a bordo de la nave insignia, y le decía al jefe:

-Tendremos que vencerlos, asi me desharé del conde-

-Si, y tendrá que entregar Cartagena al imperio-Contesto Tulbancain.

De lejos vieron que la flotilla de botes se acercaba a todo remo, y sus tripulantes venían bien armados con sables y mosquetes; por eso, dieron la orden de bajar a los botes y chalanas para interceptarlos.

Cuando ambas flotillas se iban a transar en lucha, ambos bandos dispararon sus mosquetes, mientras que los musulmanes poseían arcos y flechas; ambos disparos causaron estragos en ambos bandos, mientras mas se acercaban, preparaban las armas blancas para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Durante aquel combate, la galera de Marco avanzo a todo remo hacia el enemigo, los artilleros en la proa estaban listos para abrir fuego; cuando el enemigo vio que avanzaba, sus naves se preparaban para lanzarse al abordaje; pero los malteses abrieron fuego y con un disparo certero, derribo uno de los mástiles de una nave; otro causo una explosión en el castillo de proa de otro y un tercero dio en la cubierta de otro; pero el cuarto se lanzo hacia los malteses, pero los que intentaron abordar fueron rechazados con los disparos de mosquetes, arcabuces y cañones pequeños.

Mientras aprovechaban que sus compañeros combatían al enemigo, la pinaza se dirigió a la nave insignia, ya que sus tripulantes estaban distraídos observando la batalla; los mercenarios abordaron la nave, y para sorpresa, golpearon a varios y desenvainando sus armas, lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo.

Victoria y Pip combatían codo a codo, dando golpes y patadas, además de usar los sables; Diana, Kula, K9999 con Nameless, usaban las armas blancas y eran imbatibles contra sus oponentes; Whip noqueaba a cualquiera con sus latigazos; y K', Máxima con Ángel, daban golpes y patadas fulminantes.

Los corsarios malteses ya andaban derrotando a los berberiscos, porque en los botes los piratas sufrieron muchas bajas; y en sus galeras, los esclavos y remeros se rebelaron contra sus opresores, lo que favorecía la victoria de los cristianos; además de haber sufrido muchas bajas; los berberiscos ya se iban a rendir.

Tulbancain no estaba dispuesto a huir, y pensó luchar a muerte, ante de morir como un cobarde; lo mismo hizo Krizalid, pero Goenitz no tuvo otra que desenvainar su espada y luchar. En el combate, Kula se encontró con el traidor, pero este le corto el sable y ella le lanzo el mango en la cara, provocándole una herida en la frente.

Krizalid se lanzo contra Maxima y K', pero este era un buen luchador y daba golpes fulminantes; Whip trato de defender a sus compañeros, pero este le dio un golpe sin ni siquiera darle vergüenza; Nameless decidió dejar sus armas y usar los puños; pese que su contrincante era letal, pudo encajarles unos golpes, pero con una patada en el rostro lo dejo fuera de combate. Y en ese momento, Ángel lo ataco y ella le dio una patada en la cara, lanzándolo a la cubierta; pero se puso de pie y en ese momento apareció K9999 y lo atravesó con su espada, y Krizalid cayo muerto.

Diana, Kula, Victoria y Pip subieron al alcázar de la nave, y vencieron a varios oficiales y piratas que aun resistían, pero a estas alturas de la batalla, la victoria le iba a sonreír a los cristianos, y eso que los demás capitanes y vencidos se habían rendido.

Tulbancain se transo en lucha con Pip, pero este lo despojo de su arma, y parecía que lo iba a matar, pero Victoria lo defendió y le hundió el acero de su espada en el vientre de Tulbancain; el francés le dijo:

-Gracias, linda-

-Lo hice por ti-Contesto Victoria.

Los berberiscos que estaban vivos se rindieron, pero Goenitz les dijo, apuntándoles con dos pistolas:

-Aun no me doy por vencido-

Pero en su agonía, Tulbancain saco una daga y le lanzo a Goenitz en su espalda, matándolo en el acto:

-Muere traidor-Dijo y dio el último suspiro.

Después de la victoria, los berberiscos fueron hechos prisioneros y fueron llevados como esclavos en la galera; además los remeros agradecieron a los malteses de haberlos salvado de sus captores.

Luego de despedirse de Marco, volvieron a Cartagena y el conde les dio condecoraciones a los héroes; aunque Victoria y Pip decidieron vivir aventuras por su cuenta; luchando contra los enemigos de España; y Kula, con el permiso de Diana, fue a vivir junto con K', y este la llevaría con Máxima y Whip; Ángel y K9999 se pusieron de novios, aunque Nameless siguió sirviendo al rey Felipe IV.

Y asi fue una de las tantas luchas que libraron los cristianos contra los corsarios berberiscos.

Fin


End file.
